xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 1
The Beginning Of A Legend (Secluded Peaceful Village, Token Amnesiac, All That Good Stuff) 'Sunshine And Rainbows In Lahan' I'm not saying anything about the intro because there's nothing to say really. They'll tell you what it all meant in a c r a z y roundabout way much later in the game, and even still it has little to do with the personal natures of the characters we'll amass, besides the simple fact that the wrecking of that ship kinda sets everything in motion. Just expect to be piecing a LOT of pieces together to find out why a ship crashing on this planet is important in the current time and places we'll be exploring. When you have control of Fei (for you 'Saga fans, he looks just like Abel don't he?), look under the bed for 200 G, then enter the side room and check the barrels for an AQUASOL in each. is jump to attain a spider web. If you want to absorb the backstory, talk to everyone you see. They know more about Fei than Fei does. Try to leave the building and converse with Dan. After the wretched display of juvenile ignorance, REALLY leave and hit the town. If you want to get everything with me, expect to spend over an hour in Lahan, minimum (ish). There is a very annoying "Rock-Paper-Scissors" mini-game that should be completed before you move too far ahead. Even if you think you'll never play Xenogears again, if you can spare the space, make a backup save when you win the RPS. It can take a short, or a VERY long time to overcome. Out here you can freely run from building to building. There's not much to see, but there IS a bunch of tasks to do before we move on. The first one I'll address is the RPS mini-game. You need to win 5 games in a row (at a 50 G per game rate), except the opponent appears to have ESP and can usually read what you're going to do next. So basically, when the computer gets bored, you may proceed to obtain your RPS BADGE and move on with the game. This is not fun unless you win all 5 in a row on the first attempt, which is pretty damn rare. You really need to know that the RPS BADGE is 1 of 3 key items you will NEED in order to unlock some treasures later on in the game. If you must have every item, really reconsider if your first choice is to give up this badge. If you don't get it now, you will automatically forfeit a couple of equipment pieces later (you definitely won't need the equipment from the badges, they don't help much at all). By 'now' I mean now, seeing as ...let's just say we're going to be blocked off from the village soon and ...we're never coming back. I mean, the good news is it doesn't require skill. The bad news is, it doesn't require skill. Statistically, you're bound to win 5 in a row eventually. Some might say that he 'goes easy' on you for the first 3 games, or that he flubs until the last 2 usually. I might say that that is a lie perpetuated by people who want to sow faith among those afflicted by the processes of the internal RNG. Don't get me wrong. Have faith. Just know that it's all random and there's nothing you can do to slant the odds in your favor short of a GameShark or Action Replay device (which will rob you of your sense of accomplishment and personal self-worth). If you want to get some more cash, fight outside of town for a little bit, sell some items. Instructions on how to plunder the town (which will also net you some items and G) are in the next paragraph. You can find the RPS guy in his house in the southeast corner of the village. Before you challenge him at all, save in the hut with the flat wooden roof in the southwest corner of the village so you can easily reset and reuse your cash if you bottom out. And if you're new to the 'Gears or just plain love Chrono Trigger, be sure to speak with everybody's favorite time-traveling heroine Lucca in the save hut to get some information on gameplay procedures. So she didn't burn in that orphanage after ALL... After you get that first badge (SUPER congrats if you do get it), let's roam the village for items like a pair of wild dogs looking for meat. In the NW corner of town is an old farmer. Talk to him until he gives you AQUASOL. Talk to him again to pickpocket another AQUASOL. At the center of town is a girl in pink with a hotdog stand (I'm calling it a hotdog stand I don't CARE) and a grey beast. Listen to her trans-sexual fantasies and tell her "Of course not!" when she asks if it's weird. You'll be treated to another blessed AQUASOL, the choice of ALL Bearcows! ...That can't be all of the items. We're only level 1 we need more help!!! In times of desperation, take a dive in the town well. If you can't find anything else to help on the journey at least you can drown yourself :\ What luck! Repeatedly "jumping" (remember that's our button special ability) down the well will yield a bounty for any level 1 adventurer, an EYEBALL, an AQUASOL S, and a POWER RING! Life is looking PRETTY DAMN GOOD now! If you don't get an item listed from the well, jump in until you do. It's in there. In the same house as the RPS nut (SE house) go downstairs and tell grandma "I like it." when asked about Lahan. She will then relinquish 120 G. In the save hut, the bald guy in the middle will give you 80 G if you ask about abilities. Finally, bring deliverance to the sinner in the corner at the bar by telling him "Drinking won't help matters!". You will be paid a MERMAID TEAR. Yep. Don't worry, you cash it in much much later for a piece of equipment. For a spot of fun, try talking to Dan about his crush on his sister. The house nearby with the lady standing guard in front is the next destination. Charm your way past her and have a sit-down with Alice upstairs. After you wash up, you may leave town to work on your alibi. Let's go see the Doc! Exit north of town! 'Dr. Uzuki, I Presume?' Of course, the person who lives farthest from the town is the doctor. It makes sense. If I were the only doctor, I wouldn't want those Bearcow-Breeders always pestering ME for treatments. Save the game, especially if you don't like the thought of RANDOM BATTLES!!! That's right! It's on now! Fight to your heart's content. Remember to either save often or not die. Refreshment at Fei's bed back in Lahan. In battle, you'll want to use your pitiful 3 AP on moves such as or a simple , as your first 2 Deathblows will be and . Check your Status screen at the top of the menu to get an idea of how close you are to learning Deathblows. You'll know you're on to one when it becomes visible on the list. Wanna cheat? Look in the last few pages of your instruction booklet to find a picture with all of the Deathblows listed. If I remember, I'll post a link here to a Deathblow cheat sheet later on. We're going to take a weird route, just to get an item that will make Fei gain 20 lbs. If you want to explore this area yourself, please do. It's small, the enemies are perfect for your level, and I drive like crazy in this area anyway. Go west from the save point and up the path. Make the long jump by the kid (use to run and press to jump accurately) and follow the path to some trees. Jump into a tree by the sign on this side of the bridge to make a spider appear. Jump to the SPIDER to claim it as an item. Huh. Backtrack and fall under the bridge to get that chest. There's an AQUASOL in there. Backtrack all the way to the save point and go NE this time. Another turn east at the top of the path will send you to a chest on a ledge with another AQUASOL. Now get to the spot where the kid is and look for the tree on the SE ledge near the save point. If you want Fei to gain 20 or so pounds in the next scene, get this item. If you don't care or want his weight to remain where it is then skip this item. Go rustle those leaves and take the egg that presents itself. The pissed off bird will hurt your HP until you leave the zone (as long as you refuse to return the loot), so book it for Citan's house. If you go to Lahan, the bird will reappear on the path to peck your eyes out. Citan's house is the smarter choice (unless you currently have 5 HP with no Hob Jerky, in which case, escape to Lahan and patch up). The fact that Final Fantasy 7 did this as well makes this scene feel very cliche to me. At the Doc's house, climb the spiral stairs to the mid level and open the south door. After the churkey (can't decide if they're chickens or turkeys...) leaps out, check the space for an AQUASOL. Climb higher and enter the door at the top, then climb up or jump near the crude ladder in the middle of the room to exit to the roof. Play with the telescope if you like (not worth the time, but I bet you did it anyway) but when you're done, jump onto the nearby section of roof with the chimney sticking out the side and inspect said chimney to receive 120 G. Look for the flower beds (2 of 'em side by side) on the side of the house. Inspect behind them to find MIDORI'S RING (I -think- it's a key item. It won't show up on your item or equip lists anyway). This is another type of item that will be traded later on in the game, but it has nothing to do with the 3 badges. Now proceed to occupy the domicile of Citan via one of the ground level entryways. Speak with Citan's wife Yui. She'll tell you to take a hike. Take a hike to the shed in the back with the giant robot spider on it. Attempting to enter will initiate some discussion about this and that. Replaying this game sure changes the way one views all of this enigmatic talk. After the pleasantries at Citan's homestead attempt to cross the bridge back to Lahan. You will have to pay the toll of 1 cutscene. After that, charge with Citan to the save point! Then charge together back to Lahan!! This REEKS of danger!! You can manage to muddle your way through this gear tutorial. Take particular note of the fuel gauge and other sensor details. Get used to examining them to estimate how much damage you can do and such. You'll have plenty of opportunity for practice. As the gear fights get more complicated, I'll go into more detail. After all of that craziness, we'll be on the world map!! 'Cast Out Of The Garden' Now we've done it. Killed our best friends before their sacred wedding, pissed off the suffering survivors, and didn't even shed a tear. There's no looking back now. Don't have to go home, but we can't stay here... Oh no, here was home. Can't go home, can't stay here, let's go... toward that scary looking forest. Well, come on then! Press when you see the name "Blackmoon Forest"! I should also advise you that if you are the type who enjoys some advanced leveling sessions, on the plains here is a good place to do it (This applies anywhere you feel like doing advanced leveling. Most places in this game are well balanced and good for leveling). Lil' Kobold's and Hoppers will drop FENCING CAP'''s and '''FENCING WEAR to replace your inferior equipment. Don't spend too long leveling here. There're much better places ahead. In the forest, head south. Climb up the steps on the pillar to get to that log. Step off onto the undercrossing log toward that item bag. It's an AQUASOL!! I'll just put this here with all the others... :\ If you head toward that Hobgob by those gnarly looking roots it will show you how to jump over them. Thanks little guy! (Kill him). There is a save point nearby. Past that you will find another Hobgob near a boulder. Kill it and get out the way or get crushed. Go past where the boulder was to find our new travel buddy! Elly is a welcome sight after all of that 1-person battling. She will learn her own Deathblows and come with her own equipment. She will eventually get her own Gear, just like (almost) everyone else. Make sure you use her a lot until she leaves for a little bit. That's right. You won't have her permanently yet. After these 2 hippies wake up, explore the area to find some more Hobgobs. They will break up when you run at them. If you watch where they go, you may follow them and find these treasures: AQUASOL, ARCANE ROD, and SURVIVAL TENT. When you are done with this area, consider using that tent or otherwise healing up and saving your game. Then proceed upon the exit path to find our first real boss! 'BOSS: RANKAR DRAGON' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 480 ITEM: SCALES HAHAHAHA Alright Fei, have at it. That is, Fei would quickly learn a lesson about fighting Rankar Dragons if Citan wouldn't show up and drop Weltall near him. Whatever. Once Weltall shows up you can't really lose. One cool thing you should notice if you have Fei's first Deathblow is that when your Attack Level is 1 (on the bottom-left corner of the screen) you can use to execute a Gear Deathblow! Knowing these will come in handy as you go along, as the Gear Deathblows aren't listed in the menu. When the Rankar Dragon keels over sideways stiff as a board, you've won. CONGRATULATIONS! Get to the world map and head W to a dump with walls called Dazil. You may freely explore the area outside of town, but you will be stopped before you go too far. It's not time to be all the way out there yet! For advanced levelers, this is a good place to train for a while (I told you). Having Fei and Citan pick up some moves will help you a lot down the road. Citan can heal using Abilities, in or out of battle. When you're ready to explore Dazil for some items and some storyline, press on the town, dummy! 'Dazil' Here in Dazil there's not really anything to do. You may buy items from vendors (equipment is a gip here) and talk to villagers. Let's blow this one horse town. Try to rent a buggy at the buggy place by the N entrance. When that doesn't work, look for the big tent with the Dodge Ram Crosses on the side. Speak with Jimbo The Gearman to learn that he can't help you and he's sorry. After Citan and Fei discuss strategy, try to leave town to find a newly arrived buggy. Try to rent it and Citan will run off with it, but not before leaving behind the best advice this whole game yet - "Why don't you kill time at the bar while I'm gone?" Instead of doing that though, we're going to chase after Citan on foot. Into the desert. On foot. Great idea Fei. Go W until you enter a very deserty area. Follow the gears for a bit. Every screen, just follow the gears. I don't know what happens if you get lost (if you CAN get lost). I never get lost. I imagine you just have to find the gears again. Soon enough, a cutscene and some combat will pop up. In the combat part, an button attack and a level 1 Deathblow should be more than enough to eliminate each opponent. Huzzah! Grahf is awesome :P I put him on par with Margulis. Well, if you combine him with a Testament anyway. What, ho? A boss! 'BOSS: WYRM' DIFFICULTY: EASY ' '''HP: 200 ' 'ITEM: EYEBALL ' Fuel stealing is equal to nut kicking in my opinion. This slug needs to depart the realm of living souls. The best way to do it is to press up to access your Ether Machine, then '''GUIDED SHOT it a couple times. Punches and kicks don't seem to do anything. Don't waste a turn using Booster. Yes, it would help... if this battle were more than 2 turns longer :\ When you talk to Citan in the small room, select the bottom option to encourage more talking if you want to learn more about Fei's concerns regarding his past. When there's no more conversation to be had, selecting that option will simply return control to Fei so you can save if you like. In fact, I'd recommend it ;D Agree to rest in order to move on. After a LOT of scenes, it's -time- to -panic-! You may die here, or you may follow me to life and victory! Go E and into the room to find a chest with a SURVIVAL TENT, then if you like you may shut the door nearby where the sand is flowing in to delay the inevitable. Head W past your old cell (HI OLD CELL!) and enter the room just after it. Open the chest for a ROSESOL. Now just climb up the ladder at the end of the hallway. In this second area try not to get confused. Just be sure to get both chests - one on the ground level and one on the walkway above. The ground level chest is an EXTRA AR+1 and the walkway chest is a LEATHER VEST. At the end of the walkway is another ladder to take up. This is your chance to save before the big bad boss tries to hurt you. It'll be a Gear battle. Not much you can do to prepare. Run around all of the boxes in the middle and climb that last ladder. Outside, follow Citan's advice and run up the crane. You will have to alternate sides. It's best to change the camera angle to something direct instead of diagonal. You can't fall and die, but Fei will lose his balance and after the first time it's annoying. Once at the end of the crane, we will commence combat. 'BOSS: BRIGANDIER' 'DIFFICULTY: EASY ' 'HP: 800 ' 'ITEM: NONE ' Still not much in the way of bosses to be scared about. Besides, I don't think this 'Young Master' wants to kill us for real anyway. Just attack it with your best Deathblows until 800 HP has gone by. No need to stress if you find yourself having a hard time hitting him. If you DO happen to die, I bet you can't do it again :P Well, after that romping around is done, we're well out of the beginning stage of the game. Only 90 more hours to go!!! Our heroes - trapped under the desert! Our other heroes - trapped above the desert! What's gonna happen?! Stay tuned to the Xenogears Walkthrough to find out!! Walkthrough Home / Next Page Category:Walkthrough